Once Upon a Dream
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Luna knew him, she walked with him once upon a dream... Sleeping Beauty!AU. Inspiration also from 'Once Upon a Dream' by Lana Del Rey


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC.**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Bonus **; Prompt:** List 1. Soulmate!AU

 **(HSWW) Assignment #6: Charms:** Write a Sleeping Beauty AU; Extra Prompt: breathless (word)

 **Showtime:** Infected - (word) Fixed

 **Wild Words:** Susurrous - whispering, hissing

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 167\. Swaziland - Word: Shimmer

 **Word Count:** 2,022

* * *

 _~I know you~_

The tunnel was narrow and dark; only a dim light was illuminating the end of it. Her fair, pale feet moved along the path; she could only move forward.

Her curious nature and desire to know about the stranger things wouldn't allow her to do anything else.

Her fingers brushed against the rough, cool wall as she moved; the only sound coming from her footsteps.

As she continued down the tunnel, she began to hear a voice. It was angelic, yet shaky; and she didn't recognize it.

" _Luna…"_

The voice was calling her name, beckoning her forward.

" _Luna…"_

The closer she had gotten, the more the voice sounded masculine; yet she still didn't know who it was. When she reached the end, a strong hand was out for her to grab.

Tentatively, she took it; and when she did, Luna saw gleaming bright green eyes looking back at her; the sight left her breathless.

However, when she blinked, the view was gone and she was propelled back by an unseen force.

Luna gasped and woke up, sitting up in her cot. She looked around the cottage and noted that everything was the same. Her aunts were out as expected, leaving Luna to explore off on her own. It wasn't something they were particularly fond of her doing, but Luna adored the sense of adventure and knowing there was more out there to discover.

She stood up and smoothed out her dark pleated skirt; she then slipped on her black flats. Afterwards, Luna grabbed a basket from the corner and headed outside.

The minute she did so, the rays from the sun warmed her face and the songs from the birds greeted her ears. A smile played on her lips as she strolled away from the cottage to a deeper part of the woods.

The fragrance of flowers reached her nose as her fingers brushed over the petals while she picked them; she continued on her trek through the path, only to stop once she arrived at the nearby stream.

Using the water as her mirror, Luna adjusted the black ribbon wrapped around her hair, moving some of her blonde strands behind her neck. When she finished, Luna smiled at her fixed appearance.

As soon as she was going to turn away, Luna saw a figure looming over her shoulder, causing her to jump in fright into the stream.

"I'm so sorry!" The figure exclaimed as they reached for Luna to help her.

When she turned to look up at them, Luna saw the outstretched hand and those beautiful bright green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the man. "It's you…" she whispered, taking his hand.

The man's dark brows furrowed as he helped Luna up. "It's...me?"

 _~We've met before~_

"So I reached out for you." He stated as he walked along the path with Luna.

Luna looked over to him, admiring the way his jet black hair danced with the breeze. "You did at the end of the tunnel; you were waiting for me," she explained, "and then you were gone."

He looked forward with an incredulous expression on his face. "Huh, quite a strange dream."

"Perhaps it's fate since we're now in the other's presence."

"I wouldn't be opposed to something like that." He cleared his throat as a faint blush colored his cheeks. "I didn't get your name."

"Luna," she answered.

"Prince Harry," he said, fumbling as he bowed.

Luna placed her hand over her mouth. "You're a prince? What are you doing out here?"

Prince Harry scratched the back of his head. "I have business with the king here, and I got lost," he admitted.

She giggled. "I don't know my way around the kingdom, but I do know my way around this forest. I can show you around."

Prince Harry gave a relieved sigh and took Luna's hand into his own. "Thank you, Luna."

 _~I know what you'll do~_

She was running. Tears were threatening to blind her vision as she ran through the grass.

Luna had gone to tell her aunts about her growing feelings for the prince. She was not expecting to be told that they weren't her aunts at all and that she was betrothed to someone else since her birth.

" _Luna dear," her adoring aunt draped in red clothing said, "we must talk."_

 _Luna smiled at her. "We do, Aunt Minerva, as I have the most wonderful news I have to tell you."_

 _Her aunt dressed in green frowned and clasped her hands together. "No, Luna,_ we _have some things to discuss with_ you _."_

 _Luna shook her head. "Could it wait, Aunt Pomona? This is something I can't wait to say."_

 _Her aunt clothed in blue sighed. "We're sorry, but we have to tell you this now before it's too late."_

 _Luna's brows furrowed. "Before what's too late, Aunt Poppy?" Luna saw their somber looks and took a step back. "What's wrong?"_

" _We.." Pomona turned and looked at Minerva and Poppy before turning her attention back to Luna. "We think that it's best that we take you home before your birthday, so you can see your parents before…"_

" _Before what?" Luna asked before blinking in realization. "Take me home? I thought I was home…"_

 _Poppy frowned. "It's a long story, Luna."_

" _Isn't that why we're talking?"_

" _Watch your tone," Minerva scolded._

 _Luna looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Minerva," she said._

 _Minerva nodded. "Now then. You must listen carefully to what we say, do you hear me?"_

 _Luna nodded in response._

" _Good." The three women looked at each other once more before Pomona cleared her throat. "It started on your christening…"_

Of course that would upset her more than the reason for the deception being a murderous, evil sorceress trying to have her killed.

" _Why would this Bellatrix woman want anything to do with me?" Luna asked while tears formed._

" _We don't know, dear," Minerva replied._

" _We're so sorry," Pomona said._

" _Very sorry," Poppy added._

 _Luna hadn't even told them about Prince Harry. Instead, she dashed out of the room._

She wanted to get away from her aunts, away from the cottage, and away from the forest. Her destination was the castle. The goal in mind was meeting her parents and gaining more answers; perhaps even talking to them about marrying someone else.

Her run felt longer while her thoughts roamed wild in her mind, but she didn't have to run anymore; Luna had made her way into the kingdom before sundown.

Unfortunately, sundown had come mere moments later of meeting her mother and father, and Luna's mind became clouded.

She could hear the susurrous of a voice, enticing her to find its source. She moved automatically, having no power to reject the voice.

No one in the castle could stop Luna from following the voice in her mind, much similar to her dream.

It was the only thing to breach the barrier of the voice; the shine in his smile, the glimmer in his eyes, and the softness in his touch were all playing in her mind along with the voice.

Luna grinned as she continued moving; she would see him again. They were going to meet again; that much she could tell.

While in her clouded thoughts, Luna was slowing to a stop. Her hand reached out, as she thought she was reaching for Prince Harry. Instead, her finger pricked on something sharp.

Within that moment, everything was going dark, even her thoughts. The last thing Luna thought of was that her prince would come.

 _~You'll love me at once~_

Luna scanned the area around her, but she couldn't see anything. Her hands reached out to touch a wall, but she couldn't touch anything. She tried to speak, but she couldn't hear anything.

It was like standing in obscurity.

She tried to escape but found no means to do it; but Luna did not cry. She had hope. Hope that someone would find her in this dark place and take her away; and she put that hope in Prince Harry.

It was silly of her to think of the man she hardly knew; but Luna felt it in her heart that he was the one. She believed she wouldn't have dreamed about him if they weren't meant to be.

That was the one thing that the darkness couldn't take away: her feelings.

That moment she felt a tug as if somewhere was grabbing her by her back. The touch was so gentle that Luna almost didn't feel it.

The same touch moved up the curve of her neck to her jaw, and Luna's heart began to beat rapidly. The touch stopped at her lips, and something pressed against them warmly that Luna's head began to spin. She could feel the touch moving away from her, yet her soul was soaring.

Luna closed her eyes.

Once her eyes fluttered open to meet striking greens orbs staring warmly at her. Her lips parted slightly, as if she was going to say something, but her words would not form. She was more transfixed in the loving look that no one else could have ever expressed to her in her life; it was reserved for him and him alone.

Her body could still comprehend things as she sat up swiftly from her feather bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I knew you would come," Luna said softly before tilting her head so she could look at his face. "I saw you…"

"And I saw you," Prince Harry confirmed. His smile was soft and sheepish, and she noticed she had yet to let him go. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to let him go.

Luna moved back slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you."

Prince Harry leaned his forehead on hers. "Anytime," he said softly. "Now and forever, my sleeping beauty."

 _~Once upon a dream~_

It was a very sweet day and the weather had been perfect. The feeling of the wind hitting her skin soothed Luna. However, she didn't need to be comforted because she was content with the thought of marrying her true love.

She wanted the wedding to be in the forest, where she spent most of her life. There in a meadow, a large, beautiful tent stood firmly in the grass with different animals moving about as if they were guests arriving. Flowers were embroidered upon the poles and along the white fabric of the tent while creating a path for her to walk on.

Luna brushed the silk gown that was made by handmaidens. Her 'aunts' helped—or rather fought—with the designs of her gown.

The sleeves were laced, reaching her elbow while the neckline was off the tip of her shoulders. It flowed down straight with a colorful array of flowers sewn in elaborate patterns that fit her personality.

She stepped forward when the music began, seeing Prince Harry waiting for her at the end of the path. He looked dashing in his black tunic over a white shirt, with black pants and boots that framed tightly around his slim, but fairly built physique. His hair was jet black and wild, and his eyes were shimmering.

"I can do this," Luna told herself as she started to walk towards him. "I will do this."

Prince Harry saw her and reached a hand out for her when she arrived next to him. Luna took his hand and squeezed it gently; she couldn't...wouldn't let it go.

For their parts of the ceremony, Luna and Prince Harry both managed to hold it together to seal the deal with a kiss. To robust applause of the guests and howls from animals, they stepped out of the gazebo with their hands held together.

During the first dance as a couple, Prince Harry held her in his arms. Luna smiled with her head leaned on his chest; as a girl, she had always wanted to explore and discover the world.

Because of a dream, Luna would have her soulmate to join her along the ride.


End file.
